warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Corruption Within
Corruption What do you think of when it comes into your head? Fraud? Secrets? Well yeah, that's corruption. But what if it was the cat right beside you. Or your best friend Who was the Corrupted warrior? Prologue "Hey... Over here!" A light brown tom with sharp blue eyes looked up "What is it, Lee?" "I thought you told us you were going to tell us what your leader was planning?" the tom asked in a harsh cold voice. "And when I find out, I will, don't worry. He always tells me" The brown tom hissed. "An what about-" Lee asked. But was stopped mid sentence by the brown tom raising his tail for silence.. "I already took care of that" "But... Iceclaw-" "Don't. Worry. About it" Iceclaw hissed. Then sighed, flicking his tail "I need you to keep your head on, or we'll be found out" "Okay" Lee mewed quietly, disappearing into the bush. Iceclaw sighed, his eyes closed in thought I've turned to sin... What have I done? He heard a voice "I never you were the one to turn to evil" a mew growled in a silky voice "After all..." "Shut it!" Iceclaw snarled, looking around "Where are you!?" "Everywhere darling" The she-cats voice mewed "They will find out" she finished silkily. "It's not my fault!" Iceclaw snarled. "If it's not your fault... Why are you letting them tell you what to do?" The she-cat asked. "You wouldn't understand" Iceclaw growled. "This ain't your way anymore, it's Joeys game now, your in league with rogues now" She purred "I hope your ready for what's coming, don't let your ignorance cloud your eye sight" "What are you talking about?!" Iceclaw snapped. Looking around angrily. "You'll see...." the she-cats voice seemed to disappear. Iceclaw was left alone. His claws unsheathed. and staring into the deep and unforgiving darkness Oh yes.. What have I gotton myself into? Iceclaw thought, as he started into the dark with upset and angry eyes. He growled, thinking They will never understand! Chapter 1 "Wildpelt! Wake up!" Wildpelt opened his eyes to the mew "What is it?" A young dark brown tom was staring at him "You were sleeping" "I saw that Fluffypelt" Wildpelt yawned. "Yeah well...." Fluffypelt trailed off. Wildpelt stood up "Well, what is it?" "Oh, yeah. Whitestar wants to see you" Fluffypelt mewed, flicking his tail warily "Another cat has gone missing" he mewed quietly. Wildpelt looked sad "All these disappearences are starting to get suspicious" "That's what most of us think" Fluffypelt mewed. Wildpelt looked at the young tom "Do you think that?" "I didn't use to" Fluffypelt mewed nervously. "Understandable" Wildpelt grunted. Walking out of the den, he looked around. He got pushed by one of the older senior warriors, who he didn't now. "Who is that?" Wildpelt asked Fluffypelt. "Who that? That's Ravenclaw, he's a loner" Fluffypelt mewed with disinterest. Wildpelt watched the old tom grumble away. Whitestar was talking with Iceclaw. Iceclaw was one of those toms that you always seem to trust, but their was something wrong with them. Bad vibes Wildpelt thought, not very convinced with his feeling. Iceclaw bowed to Whitestar, then padded up to Wildpelt "Whitestar wants to talk to you" he seemed conflicted and worried, and he walked hurriedly away from Wildpelt. Wildpelt watched Iceclaw confused, then padded up to Whitestar. The hot tempered tom growled "Wildpelt, can you take a patrol to find Rosedawn?" Wildpelt sighed, but nodded. Every time Whitestar sends a patrol, we never find anything he thought sadly. But headed towards Fluffypelt. Fluffypelt asked "What did he say?" "Search patrol" Wildpelt mewed flatly "Your coming with me" "Okay" Fluffypelt shrugged. Wildpelt led Fluffypelt out of the camp, "Why Rosedawn? She was one of the best stragetists" Fluffypelt asked sadly. "Because whoever is taking these cats, know that she's one of the stragetists" Wildpelt mewed "Do you think it's rogues?" Fluffypelt asked. "No.... I have a feeling it's one of us" Wildpelt mewed to Fluffypelt. Fluffypelts eyes widened "Who?" "Iceclaw" Wildpelt growled "Or he at least knows who" Fluffypelt mewed confused "Iceclaw? But he seems so... Friendly" "Never judge a cat by it's outside personality" Wildpelt mewed "That's how they catch you off guard" Fluffypelt twitched "Okay..." he mewed quietly. Wildpelt looked up when he heard a sharp screech. "That sounded like a cat!" Fluffypelt exclaimed, and was about to bound toward the screeching, but was stopped by Wildpelts tail. "Don't be so hasty..." Wildpelt growled suspiciously "Some cats get hurt like this" "Oh.. Sorry" Fluffypelt mewed sheepishly. Wildpelt rolled his eyes, Fluffypelt seemed to young to be a warrior, Wildpelt wondered how old he was. Fluffypelt didn't even look like a warrior, he looked like an extremely young apprentice. With fluffy fur and wide eyes. Yeah... He is to young to be a warrior.. Wildpelt thought ''I like his will though, he's smart. ''Wildpelt shook his head, narrowing his eyes. Fluffypelt was waving his tail in front of his face "Um.... Hello? Earth to Wildpelt!" he mewed. Waving his tail faster whenever Wildpelt wouldn't answer. Wildpelt mewed "Stop, Fluffypelt, it's confusing me" he flicked his tail "Now, here's what we are going to do, Fluffypelt." Fluffypelt nodded in excitement, swishing his tail back and forth on the leafy ground. His eyes a sparkling green. "We are going to investigate that screech, but, we must be careful, when we reach there, on my mark, we jumpinto the clearing and fight whatevers there. Got it?" Wildpelt explained. Fluffypelt nodded "Got it!" "Good, let's go" Wildpelt mewed. Leading the way to where the screech sounded. The forest was dark and foreboding, there was the promise of a strong storm. Wildpelt looked up, watching the clouds as he walked. Fluffypelt asked "Are we there yet?" "Yes... Shh! I think I hear something" Wildpelt flicked his tail for them to hide in the bushes. Fluffypelt looked at the clearing with excited eyes. "Ok on my mar-" Wildpelt was cut short when Fluffypelt jumped into the clearing with claws unsheathed. Wildpelt finished "Mark..." he shook his head, following Fluffypelt quickly. Only to stop when Fluffypelt was looking around confused. Fluffypelt mewed "Oh... I was expecting more claws..." he sighed in disappointment, sheathing his claws "But there was a screech! You heard it too!" looking at Wildpelt with sad and disappointed eyes. He mewed "That was a cat, it can't just have magically disappeared!" Wildpelt froze, there was a heavy scent of cat and blood. He unsheathed his claws and yelled "Fluffypelt, watch out!" Fluffypelt looked at him confused before narrowly dodging a heavy built pitch black cat, who's eyes were as cold as ice. Fluffypelt backed up some more when the black cat rushed him with thorn sharp claws, aiming to kill. Wildpelt jumped on the cat, dragging him away from Fluffypelt, who was ten times smaller then the cat, and would have been crushed if the cat leaped. Fluffypelt just watched horrified. Wildpelt yowled "Go get Whitestar!" as he held the cat down, who's eyes were narrowed slits. Flufypelt looked like he was about to disagree, but thought better of it, and rushed away. Category:Birdpaw's Fanfictions